


The Phone Call

by YuffiesNinjaInsanity



Series: The Beast Within [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Scott, Angst, Drunk Stiles, Fighting, Gen, Isaac abused, Pack, Phone Calls, Stiles can't read, season 3b, teen wolf hannibal crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuffiesNinjaInsanity/pseuds/YuffiesNinjaInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Stiles calling Hannibal is a thing that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles has trouble reading and Scott has anger issues, thats all from Season 3b. No other spoilers for Teen Wolf.

"This is Dr.Lector, I am busy at the moment. Please leave your name and information and I will contact you later." BEEP.

Stiles hits the 'end' button and stares at his phone, his heart racing and his hands shaking with adrenaline. He did it. He called the psycho. He exhales and stares at his phone. The bastard now has a call back number but he could not possibly know it was Stiles. 

He hears his house creak. He is home alone and it is dark out. He gets up and goes to his door, he should put all the house lights on, he doesn't like to be alone in the dark like this. Too many things could be lurking.

Vrrrrmmmmm. Vrrrrmmmmmm. Vrrrrmmmmm. 

He freezes and he stops breathing. He flicks on his bedroom light then runs over. TSOT. 

"Hey, bro. What is UP!" He laughs and tries not to sound more weird than he usually is. How is that possible?

"Hey, mind if I come over I just had a fit in front of my mom."

"You don't even have to ask, dude."

He hangs up and looks at the card on his desk before putting it away. Scott would have another fit if he ever knew and he couldn't afford to buy anything new. He bites his fingers while waiting for Scott, he might know Stiles is acting funny because he is feeling more jumpy than normal. Jesus,he needs to calm down. He runs a hand through his hair and comes up with a plan.

He runs down the stairs and opens the fridge and digs out the Jack from the back and takes a swig. Stiles coughs then forces himself to do another. Then another, this one easier. He starts to feel it pretty quickly and hears something upstairs. He takes another gulp and shoves the alcohol back in the fridge and walks with more confidence up to his room.

"Stiles? What…" It is surprisingly Isaac. Well that's new. 

"Hey, Scott is coming over too!" He goes over and gives Isaac a pat on the shoulder, "What is going on?"

"Scott flipped. His father was brought up and then he broke the glass end table." Isaac sits down on Stiles' bed and puts his head into his hands. "When he gets like this it's so hard not to think back to when…" He waves his hand. "I'm freaking out, honestly."

Stiles nods even though Isaac doesn't see it. 

"He used to put me in the freezer whenever I mouthed off."

"Good thing Scott does't have a big freezer then." Stiles nervously laughs then puts his hand over his numb mouth.

Isaac snaps his head up and walks over to Stiles. "I can't believe I didn't see it before. You are fucking drunk, Stiles! Is it just the day or what?" Isaac shakes his head and goes over to the window but feels a hand pull his shirt.

"No, don't leave, Isaac." Stiles stumbles and catches himself with his twirly chair but quickly sits down in it to make it look like nothing. "Please, I didn't mean it like that. I'm an asshole, ya know? I didn't mean it."

Isaac sighs and nods, "Why are you drinking?"

"Can't a guy like me drink to just relax?" Stiles puts his hands behind his head. "I'm not a regul-ur drinker." He laughs at his slur.

Just then Scott comes crawling in. "Oh Scott, you need to apologize to this young lad here. He seems to have had a bit of a fright." Stiles bends over trying to stifle his laughter. Wow, he's suddenly feeling no pain and has an amazing accent when he tries.

"What the fuck, Stiles." 

"Yessss. Really, Scott, what-the-fuck is right. You broke the glass table? I really liked that table as did your mom and probably Isaac!"

Scott looked over at Isaac glaring, "You told him?"

"Isn't that what you came over to do anyway? Besides Stiles is my friend too and you were acting like you were about to go on a murder spree." Isaac snarls.

"Whoa guys, please!"

"Maybe you should stay out of my family's business and you won't have anything to talk about!" Scott grabs Isaac by the shirt.

Isaac throws the first punch and knocks Scott across the jaw. Scott tumbles back into the wall and is jumped on by Stiles who puts himself between the two. 

Isaac backs off but Scott takes Stiles by the shoulders and tosses him to the floor who goes down with a thud and a laugh. Laughing is so much easier these days than crying, maybe he is losing it, maybe this isn't even real. For christ sakes he just went down, like a rag doll… baby. He rolls to his side "hot tramp, daddy's little cutie!"

"Fuckin A, Scott!" Isaac shouts and takes dodges Scotts fists. "You just hurt, Stiles, will you snap out of it already!" 

Scott looks down at Stiles and seems to come back to himself wondering why Stiles is on the floor. Then remembers and pulls back. "Oh my god."

Isaac helps Stiles up onto his shaky feet and leads him to the bed and he plops down with a bounce. 

"Stiles, man I… I am so sorry. Isaac…" Scott looks down and starts to feel dizzy.

"Isaac… dresser ina- inhaler." Stiles points to the dresser.

"Dresser inhaler?" Not fully understand he goes over and opens the dresser where there is an inhaler. "Uh, what's this for?" 

"Scott. He's having an attack, cause he just attacked us. He's an attacker." 

Isaac goes over to Scott and hands him the inhaler. 

"Like that vicious mountain lion named Bezzy. She attacked over twenty runners in the last uhhh…. two months." Stiles goes on.

Scott takes a breath and holds then looks up at Isaac with his puppy eyes. "Isaac, I am so sorry. I don't know what to do anymore." 

Isaac pats him but Scott pulls him into a hug. "You fuckin do what you have to. To protect them." Scott chokes out and Isaac understands but Scott is an Alpha, how on earth could he stop him, but he nods because he will try.

"Yeah."

"The tree huggers are stopping the police from putting Betzies down by standing along the trails when they can. But then one of the tree hugger got hurted...hurted so baddd. He lost an eye even." Stiles goes on laughing here and there.

"Stiles… I'm really sorry." Scott looks over to Stiles who is waving his hands and talking to the ceiling.

"Maaan, Scott is going to be put down! Scott, we can get you and Betsy help! So much help, no more hurting the nice tree hugging bass…bassstardzuh." Stiles sits up and stumbles off the bed and lands into Isaac and Scott who ended up together on the floor.

"You guys need to stop wolfing out and knocking shit all over like monkey shit crazy okay? I can't read to make things better," Stiles hits Scotts shoulder them tries to noogy Isaac. "Things are…ugh."

Scott rolls his eyes, "Why are you drinking, it's not even that late."

"Ugh…" Stiles moans and Scott and Isaac snap their heads to one another, they knew this feeling. They rush Stiles to the bathroom and rub his back as he pukes.

"I'll get him something to eat." Isaac runs out.

"Bro, you know you eat before you drink. It's the rules." Scott grimaces at the smell and holds his nose. 

Stiles stays quiet as Scott helps him clean his face, he starting to feel just a bit sober now. He forgot to eat, God he's so stupid. He leans against the bathroom wall and Isaac comes in with a piece of bread.

"No." He moans but Isaac continues to stare and hold out the bread.

"We have all night, Stiles. It will make you feel better."

"I know." He takes it and starts to nibble at it. His gag reflexes protesting but his stomach starts to feel satisfied. 

Soon they are piled in the kitchen and Scott is making everyone turkey sandwiches with chips, makes Stiles drink some water. They eat quietly and mellow out then go back to Stiles room to chill. 

Total and complete silence for at least ten minutes must be a new record with Stiles in the room. Scott is sitting in the computer chair and Isaac is sitting on the floor leaning against the wall while Stiles is sitting on the edge of his bed. All facing each other but not really looking at one another. 

"This is… great. So, maybe we can all get together another time because my dad will be home soon." Stiles says but he knows they pick up on the lie.

"You told me he wouldn't be here until tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Scott, I know that." Stiles snaps.

"Are we going to talk about why you got drunk?" Isaac mumbles.

Stiles sighs and feels like this is not how normal teenagers talk. Normal teens want to drink and get hammered and their friends don't give two shits. "I don't see what the big deal is, it's not like I do it often." Or often enough.

"We just don't like to see you like that." Scott says, his Alpha look is showing, that smug bastard. "And it's not like you."

"Yeah, and I like to see you guys fight." Stiles growls and runs his hand through his hair making it stand up.

Isaac sighs, "I didn't start it."

"Well, I didn't mean it! You can't read and I can't control my anger! Want to switch? See how you feel!" Scott scoots in his chair towards Stiles which would have been funny if Scott wasn't acting like a bitch.

"Sounds like you need a drink! Oh wait, you can't because of your wolf powers! I think you guys are just jealous because you finally see me happy when you know there is no reason to be!" He yells back and clenches his fists, he's not sober enough for this bullshit. Why had he thought getting drunk was a good idea again?

"Yeah, because we want to see you slobbering all over the place, tripping and falling down!"

"I don't fall down, Scott, I get thrown down! By stupid bastards!" Stiles points at Scott.

Isaac takes the roll chair by the base and rolls Scott back then takes his arm trying to settle him down. He thinks about what Stiles said then bursts out laughing. "Thrown down." He repeats.

Now that Stiles wasn't hurt it was actually pretty funny. Scotts lips twitch up and Stiles looks away because it wasn't funny.

"You're deflecting the question. Why?"

"I don't know why I drank tonight, okay? I had an idea and then… oh." Stiles started genuinely saying and confused but then like a lightbulb, Stiles face flashes with that look he gets. One Scott knows all too well because most of the time he is the one who gets scarred from life by the resulting end of those looks. COUGH werewolf COUGH!

"Oh, what?" Scott snaps.

Stiles farts. "Oh, that, Scott. I had a fart not a thought." He laughs out and gets up looking outside the window then opens it knowing he'd probably accidentally kill the poor guys.

"Wow, you are so kind." Isaac retorts and goes over to the window and sticks his face out. "Well, I am done, you can keep all your secrets Stiles but one day you are going to regret drinking all alone, by yourself, without your FRIENDS to keep you company."

"Lay that frosting on thick, Isaac, I'm digging it. I must tell you that I have the FRIENDS box set and really, keep acting like this and I will start calling you Oprah. Or maybe just Winny. And not after Winny the Pooh either, you haven't earned the right to that title."

"Do it, and I'll call the Winfry show and tell them about your alcohol abuse." Isaac laughs and looks down at Stiles phone which is starting to vibrate, but stops laughing when Stiles heart rate sky rockets. He looks over at him and his friend looks ready to piss himself.

"Stiles?" Scott gets up.

Stiles quickly takes his phone and can thankfully read the numbers. It's him. It's fucking him. He has the urge to look up but he just turns his back from them. Wait! His goddamn voicemail! If he doesn't answer it Hannibal will know for sure that it is him. Where as if he picks up and doesn't reply! 

He answers it but turns his frightened eyes on the guys and puts his finger to his mouth.

"Hello?" The familiar voice rings out and Stiles looks away from Scott but watches Isaac's eyes go wide. He puts his hands to his mouth to stop himself from breathing out loud.

"Hello, is this Stilinski?" He feels himself go weak but now it's so very real. If he does this there is no going back. What is to gain? There is a lot, his dad could get so much information. He could be murdered. Yeah, but Hannibal doesn't know about werewolves. Doesn't he?

He's opening his mouth to say 'yes' when Scott is there pressing end.

Oh my God was he really going to… was he just about to… what is wrong with him? WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM? 

"What's wrong with you!" Scott yells throwing the phone on the bed. Isaac advances on Stiles as well. "How did he get your number? How?"

"I'm… I just thought. I wasn't thinking but I needed to know, I have to know!" Stiles is shaking and pacing around bumping past the two.

"We talked about this already! I wasn't to kill him after the Diner incident and you weren't to get a hold of him! You said you threw the card away, how did you lie?!" Scott grabs Stiles arm and pulls him back to force his friend to look at him.

Stiles starts wringing his hands together feeling less and less connected to reality even though Scott is still holding on. "I'm not sure what's wrong with me!" He feels like he is shouting but it comes out as a whisper.

"I don't know why I called him, it just happened and I got a voicemail. I feel like this isn't even real though, ya know? This guy comes out of the blue and eats people, seriously? I have to know, and that guy is a psycho analyst. What if I am a psycho! What if…" His words keep spilling out despite his effort not to.

"Maybe this is my mind saying I need help. I just figured that I could have been wrong because I can't read and I just so happened to be able to read the documents Danny printed out?! It doesn't make sense!" He's tugging at his hair.

"But Stiles, you CAN read. So wouldn't you reading documents about a killer mean it's real, not fake? Even still, there are times when you can't read but you are in reality. You told me you couldn't read in that classroom, or the Diner, and that was real."

Stiles looks at his phone and can't read it so he hands it to Scott and tells him to change it to default. Scott nods and Isaac breathes out, getting why Stiles answered in the first place.

"You guys want to play Xbox?"

"Sure."

"Why not?"

Hannibal sets down the phone and documents the call for his records. He was eighty percent sure, based on the fact that not many called him and the ones who did had his card, that it was Stilinski. Many of his clients already confirmed their schedules and that boy was one of two he had given his card too as of recent. 

Funny though, he was sure the boy was more courageous than to not reply. Which gave him doubt. Something brushes against his leg and he frowns and puts his head into his hands, something he does not do often and not in front of many.

"William. What the hell is this?" 

"It's a stray." 

More like a cry for help… "Well it will be dinner tonight if it is not gone in twenty minutes, do you understand? I do not like animals." 

He looks up and Will looks… he looks distraught. For the love of…

"Fine, but he leaves my house by tomorrow. I will not have an argument about this, it is not under discussion." 

Will nods and picks the small dog up and walks out of the room. 

"If you eat him I will kill you, Hannibal."

Hannibal hears through the door. He smiles, his man was becoming quite the charmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this isn't beta'd but I do appreciate any feedback. Dueces!


End file.
